Friends with benefits
by The Shadowed Pegasister
Summary: Midnight has had feelings for her filly hood friend for 20 years, but she's worried about how'll Darkwire will take it.


**_Ok ok midnight you can do this!!_ A shadow mare was walking down the street, her dark blue coat and her short black as night mane flowing in the wind. Midnight, Midnight was her name and she's been stressing all day _i_ _t'll be ok just tell her how you feel and all your problems will dissapear,_ for a tough looking creature, she was pretty shy. Her friend was a rouge alicorn named Darkwire, she had violet purple eyes, a grey coat and light and dark grey mane. Her mane cut looked a bit like Spitfire's. _What if she'll hate me? Oh celestia, I'm doomed!! Maybe I shouldn't go to her house_ , but she was already in front of the alicorns house, _DO NOT KNOCK DO NOT KNOCK._ She knocked on the door.**

 **Hey Midnight!" Darkwire greeted, her vibrant voice sounding weird as ever. It sounded like a changeling and Vynil Scratch mashed together. It never bothered Midnight much though; sure she was a shadow pony and Dark was a rouge alicorn and yes when their together they look like theives but hey thats just how they live, right?**

 **"Oh uh thanks Dark." Midnight replied with her rather shy and squeaky voice, as she stepped inside the house, "I hope I wasn't interuppting anything. "**

 **"Nah your good. Like what the hell do I do all day anyways, right?" Darkwire roared with laughter, "but in all seriousness" she continued, "what did you come her for?"**

 **Midnight froze, staring at the grey mare into her purple eyes. _Damn_ she thought _I was so busy admiring her feminem beauty I almost forgot why I came._ You see, for 20 years Midnight and Darkwire have been friends, it was only in high school did she realize that she loved Darkwire more than anything in the world but she didn't know how to tell her cause she thought she would end their friendship but yesterday she convinced herself she was going to tell her today and if she doesn't feel the same way then theirs always other mares. She inhaled then exhaled deeply, "Darkwire, there is something I need to talk you about."**

" **Oh shit, is this about the chicken inceident? I told Fluttershy that I thought they were cats!" Darkwire interuppted "Really, I didn't mean to feed them fish!!"**

 **Midnight paused, "What? No, its about something else and yes she is still a little pissed."**

 **"Damn" Dark said crossing her hooves** **"So what is it?"**

 **Midnight breathed deeply, "Dark I I-"**

 **"Are you mad? Did i forget something?" the alicorn once again interuppted the timid mare.**

 **"No Dark I-"**

 **"Was it your Hearth Warming Party? Or did I forget to drop something off?"**

 **"FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, DARKWIRE I LOVE YOU!!!!" The shadow pony lunged herself towards the grey mare and kissed her passionately, it was the greatest feeling shes had in years. She heard Dark's wings poof out, which made sense since all pegasi do that when they have romantic contact. When there lips broke from each other, she saw Dark in a shocked state, "O-oh no, I I'm so sorry Dark th this was a mistake, I'm so stupid, I never should have done this**." **She jumped off the grey mare running through the door sobbing**

 **In a state of shock, all the alicorn could choke out was, "N no wait Midnight!!" She flew after the shadow mare.**

 **Midnight ran into a local pub she recognized and waited till Dark passed. She sighed in relief, "Oh the Iron Tavern." Her and Darkwire would come her to relax if they felt like life was too fucked up to handle. They knew the owner pretty well, a big minatore came out from the back of the bar and saw Midnight.**

 **"Hey honey" she greeted with her gruff southern accent "the usual?"**

 **"Make it a triple, Iron hoof" Mid replied.**

 **"That pissed, huh?"**

 **"Yep."**

 **Iron hoof slid a whiskey, beer, and champagne drink towards the depressed mare, "What happened kid?"**

 **Midnight took a long sip, "I told her..."**

 **"And?" the curious minatore asked.**

 **"Then I lunged forward and kissed her." She took another long swig of the hybrid drink.**

 **Iron looked at her with a curious look, "What'd she do?"**

 **"Then she looked at me in a shocked look and at that moment I I-" Midnight started sobbing trying to explain "I can't, I just can't."**

 **Iron nodded her head reasonably, "It'll be OK there are more mares out there, you know? You coul-" She was interuppted by Darkwire flying into the pub.**

 **"Mid...night...I...need..to, oh Celestia I can't breath, PHEW!!!" Darkwire tr** **ied to catch her breath. "M midnight I need to talk to you."**

 **Midnight looked at her and replied, "What?"**

 **Darkwire gulped, "I need to talk to you outside, please?"**

 **Midnight sighed, "Fine." They both walked outside the pub. "So Dark what-"**

 **Darkwire kissed Midnight and said, "You can really talk too damn much for your own good." Midnight blushed badly, "Well I uh" She grinned and leaned into Dark, "I got one thing to say."**

 **"Yesss?" Dark asked eagerly.**

 **"Run and hide!" Mid blew on Dark's face with her beer smelt breath and ran.**

 **Darkwire coughed and grinned, "oh ok, here I come!!" She flew after her in the midst of the night.**

 **As the morning sun peeked out, Midnight did'nt hurry to wake for she felt better than she has in 15 years. She felt a bit of air, she then realized it was Darkwire still asleep, her head on top of Mid's. She cuddled up against her and kissed her. Darkwire woke up and yawned.**

 **"Morning", Midnight greeted sweetly.**

 **"Mmhmm", Dark kissed her new mare friend, "morning mid."**

 **"What do you want to do?" Midnight asked.**

 **Dark nuzzled the shadow mare, "I say we sleep all day or we can do what you want?"**

 **Midnight smiled, "How about some breakfast** **,hun?''**

 **"Sounds like a deal!" Darkwire kissed her on the head, "oh and uh I love you."**

 **"I love you too, Darkwire."**


End file.
